toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Islands Wiki
Welcome to the Toy Islands Wiki This is the official regional wiki for the Toy Islands region on Nationstates, with information on everything from countries to Military ORBATs and OOC information. We're hoping that this will soon be able to become a more comprehensive resource than the current forum-side Factbook or our entry on other wikis. The Toy Islands is a region in Nationstates, located east of the Tsugaru Strait in the Pacific Ocean (or south of paradise, as we like to call it on our Regional Factbook Entry). It features a plethora of different geographic territories, politico-economic entites, and historical events, and so is unlike any other region on Earth. Note on Canon and Editing The world of the Toy Islands began as an independent government simulation game between friends, some of whom did not choose to go onto Nationstates. As such, the Toy Islands exists simultaneously in the game and on Nationstates. Though efforts have been made to reconcile these two worlds, some discrepancies still exist due to the fundamental natures of each. For instance, roleplayed wars on Nationstates are not recognized to be part of the regular game canon, since some countries party to the conflict do not exist in the game. Where a discrepancy arises, game canon takes precedence, so most sources of information on Toy Islands countries (such as the Wiki) are geared more towards the game. Hence, the editing of information on a particular Toy Islands country should be left to their respective player. Nevertheless, game canon should only be seen as a reference, and can be set aside in the interests of a good Nationstates-based roleplay. Further information can be found in the canon guide. In the news *20th August 2017 **Civil war breaks out in Visgaunia and Lenpasia following tensions between the two main ethnic groups of the country. *22nd June 2017 **The Federation of Visgaunia and Lenpasia is founded, making it the last of the formerly Tabi'atstani administered regions to become independent. *18th June 2017 **The Republic of Meziljava is declared an independent state. *16th June 2017 **The Germanic Republic of Tanzab is declared independent from Tabi'atstan. *12th June 2017 **Kalpala is granted independence from Tabi'atstan, with the transitional Kalpalan Soviet Socialist Republic being replaced by the Republic of Kalpala. *30th September 2016 **Carronlera, Dalteria, Muzaffaridistan, and Tabi'atstan form the Axis of Defiance, with several other countries having pending applications. *27th September 2016 **Carronlera, Krakozhia, Muzaffaridistan, Parsahbiritum, and Tabi'atstan announce the formation of the Sovereigntist Alternative for the Peoples of Unbar (SAPU). *24th August 2016 **Carronlera and the USSRT declare the Carronleran-Merhiban War to be over after a fortnight-long ceasefire. *9th August 2016 **The USSRT announces that it will support the Republic of Carronlera in its conflict with Merihobu and Mohiba, with the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy's two task forces in the Southern Toy Islands being ordered to sail towards Merihobu and Mohiba. *27th July 2016 **Merhiban naval vessels attempt to break the Carronleran blockade set up the previous day, provoking a skirmish resulting in two Merhiban Cheng Kung class frigates taking heavy damage. Both governments declare a state of war to exist between each other. *26th July 2016 **Carronlera declares its intention to impose a blockade on the island of Merihobu, citing concerns over Merhiban aerial or missile attacks against the Carronleran capital, Dunawin. Carronleran naval vessels enter Merhiban waters at noon Toy Islands time, with the Merihobun Fleet of the Merihobu and Mohiba Navy beating a hasty retreat towards Antalon. *29th June 2016 **Following the Bamekan Arbitration, Tabi'atstan and Muzaffaridistan announce their decision regarding the partitioning of certain parts of Merhiban territory, dubbed the Bamekan Award. Carronlera, Merihobu and Mohiba, Tabi'atstan, and Muzaffaridistan all sign the document bringing the decision into force. *22nd June 2016 **Carronlera requests the USSRT and Muzaffaridistan to help arbitrate Carronleran claims to Merhiban territory. The three countries and the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba agree to host a conference on the matter in Bamekan, Muzaffaridistan, on the 29th June. *18th June 2016 **The USSRT deploys its Parsahbiritese TRN task force to enforce the transferral of control over the three SNA mandates to Carronlera and Parsahbiritum and to monitor the withdrawal of all Merhiban personnel from the island of Arrak. *17th June 2016 **Carronlera, Dalteria, Jauhdaerah, and Parsahbiritum form the Council of Southern Toy Islands as was delineated at the Graskii Peace Accords that ended the SNA-NGL War. Tabi'atstan also joins the organisation as an observer state. **The Kingdom of Bresseras, an SNA mandate ceded to Merihobu and Mohiba, unilaterally abrogates its status as a protectorate of the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba, and requests amical protection as a protectorate of the Republic of Carronlera. The other two SNA mandate states on the island of Arrak follow suit, but request protectorate status from the Democratic Republic of Parsahbiritum. Both Carronlera and Parsahbiritum accept these requests on the same day after short parliamentary sessions. *25th May 2016 **The Tabi'atstani government issues a statement promulgating the establishment of the Visgaunian-Lenpasian Soviet Socialist Republic and the Meziljava Soviet Socialist Republic, with plans to eventually afford independence to both. *6th May 2016 **Following the invasion of Ankinngoa by Carronlera and Jauhdaerah, the TBRE deploys two frigates and one corvette to Ankinngoa as peacekeeping forces and to dissuade further conflict. *20th March 2016 **After a Turkish crackdown on Kurds celebrating Nowruz and unconfirmed reports of Turkish troops burning 150 civilians alive in the city of Cizre, the USSRT declares that it will intervene in the Syrian Civil War, although primarily to combat the threat of "extremist elements". *14th March 2016 **The Tabi'atstani government declares the formation of the Tanzab Germanic Soviet Federative Socialist Republic comprising the territory of the USSRT's Northwestern Territories. Similar to the KSSR, the Tabi'atstani government announced that it plans to eventually grant the TG-SFSR independence. *21st February 2016 **The Ankinngoan conflict ends with Ankinngoan territory being ceded to Carronlera and Jauhdaerah. *19th February 2016 **The MBE and the USSRT sign a trade agreement regarding the exchange of luxury goods and raw materials. *30th January 2016 ** Jauhdaerah declares war on the Republic of Ankinngoa, claiming that Ankinngoan patrol boats harassed Jauhdaerahn fishing boats within Jauhdaerahn waters the day prior. *5th January 2016 **The Six-Nation Alliance announces the creation of the SNA Arawia International Settlement in the Kiwuruga province of Ankinngoa, despite protests from the government of Ankinngoa. *27th December 2015 **The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan sells a gutted Gorizont class fishing trawler to the Republic of Carronlera. It also acts as an intermediary with Iran in a Carronleran purchase of 20 IPS-16 Peykaap class stealth fast attack craft. *4th November 2015 **The Tabi'atstani government announces that it has formed a "Kalpalan Soviet Socialist Republic" from the provinces of Untenmaa and Suuräme, with the eventual goal of granting it independence. Category:Browse